


Anything for You

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [65]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Top Lee Minhyuk, Wonhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: When Minhyuk senses Hoseok's heat coming while they're on a date in public, he does everything he can to keep the alphas away from his man, and when they're back at their house, Minhyuk does everything he can to satisfy him~[Wonhyuk/ABO Dynamics]





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Wonhyuk + omega!Wonho and alpha!Minhyuk + Minhyuk can sense Wonho’s heat coming, and protects him from other alphas. Wonho assumes he’s just jealous, and when he confronts the younger it leads to fluffy sex + multiple orgasms (M)"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

There was something so quietly intimate about holding hands with the one you love in public, Hoseok pondered, tightening his grasp around Minhyuk’s hand, his heart thumping in his chest. They’d been dating for years now, but there was always that little flutter in his chest whenever they went out together and held hands, where anyone could see them and know just how much they loved each other. It was powerful, but so romantic. After having eaten lunch at a nice café, they decided to take a walk around the area, window shopping and enjoying the only slightly-warm weather. It was pleasant and peaceful for Hoseok, but for Minhyuk, it was hell.

Hoseok probably didn’t realize it himself yet, but the older boy was only hours away from starting his heat- Minhyuk could smell it on his skin, and so could every other alpha that got near them. He was radiating a natural pheromone without knowing that made it totally irresistible. Minhyuk clenched his jaw, eyes flickering predatorily over at an alpha who got just a little too close for comfort, growling low to dissuade the man from making any further advances. He scampered away, and Minhyuk straightened his posture, tightening his grip on Hoseok’s hand and trying to ignore the dozens of eyes staring hungrily at his boyfriend.

“Minhyukkie? What’s up?” Hoseok asked, his voice soft as he stared up into his boyfriend’s face. Minhyuk tensed up a bit, licking his lips and smiling brightly to hopefully ease Minhyuk’s slightly worried tone.

“Nothing, babe,” Minhyuk said, looking over at the nearest storefront for a distraction- he wasn’t about to let this ruin their perfectly pleasant date. “Ah, these shoes look like your style,” Minhyuk said, leading them a little closer to the window. Hoseok nodded, but a slightly amused grin appeared on his face as he looked back up into Minhyuk’s face.

“Um… I own those shoes,” Hoseok said, eyebrows scrunching together as he sees Minhyuk growling at another complete stranger and wrapping his arm around Hoseok’s hip. “What’s going on?” Hoseok repeated, confusion evident in his voice. Why was Minhyuk having to shoo away men?

“It’s no big deal, I’ll explain when we get back to the house- just stay close to me,” Minhyuk said, flashing another clearly forced smile, his bright yellow shirt blowing in the slight breeze. Hoseok nodded, but he raised an eyebrow, not entirely convinced. As they started walking down the street again, Minhyuk slid a hand into Hoseok’s back pocket, his chest slightly puffed out and eyes staring hard at every person that happened to look in their general direction.

There was something undeniably nice about having such a protective boyfriend, but Hoseok could barely move his right arm- Minhyuk’s body was so close to his he was damn near crowding him. Frowning a bit, Hoseok looks around the area, not quite seeing why Minhyuk was babying him so much. Sure, there were men staring at him hungrily, but his shorts were pretty short today, so it didn’t come as much surprise. Minhyuk was _way_ too jealous of their gazes today, apparently.

Deciding to just shrug it off, the two continue their stroll for a little while longer, eventually heading home when the sun starts to really beat down on them. Stepping into their house, Hoseok takes off his shoes, shooting Minhyuk an expectant look. His possessive behavior didn’t cease, and by the end of their date, Hoseok was starting to get rightfully frustrated. He felt like a helpless little omega with his alpha snarling at every man that happened to cross their path. It was frustrating. 

“Okay, we’re home now. Can you finally tell me why you were so overprotective?” Hoseok asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at the younger man. They’d been together for so longer, and never had Hoseok seen Minhyuk so jealous of other men’s gazes before. Minhyuk sighed, glad that they were finally in private.

“You’re about to start your heat. I didn’t want to embarrass you in public or trigger it, but every alpha in the area could smell it in the air,” Minhyuk finally explained, sparking a flush of red to cover Hoseok’s cheeks. “I just wanted to keep you safe, and avoid any awkward encounters,” Minhyuk continued, taking off his shoes and walking closer to Hoseok. He moved a strand of hair away from Hoseok’s forehead, and smiled, touching Hoseok’s heart with his kind gesture.

“I didn’t realize,” Hoseok began, his voice trailing off a bit. Smiling, Hoseok shakes his head, grateful for his boyfriend’s kindness, and now able to ignore the slightly stifling coddling he’d experienced in favor of appreciating Minhyuk. “Thank you,” he said, his voice soft. Minhyuk shook his head, his fingers trailing down the side of Hoseok’s face and sparks ignited on Hoseok’s skin from his touch.

“Anything for you,” Minhyuk replied, fingers now running through Hoseok’s hair, grazing against the back of his neck intimately. At the touch, Hoseok feels a shiver run through him, and he gasps, body suddenly on fire with sensation- the telltale first sign of his heat. Biting his lip, Hoseok arches into Minhyuk’s touch, his eyes half-lidded and body slightly trembling. Noticing the change immediately, Minhyuk runs his fingers through Hoseok’s hair, close to his scalp, reveling in the faint moan that slipped from Hoseok’s lips as he did so. The air changed as he did this, now overcome with the smell of Hoseok’s heat taking him over, and both were aware of it. It didn’t need to be verbally acknowledged.

Gently pushing Hoseok closer by the back of his head, Minhyuk pressed their mouths together, lips moving slow and sensually against his boyfriend’s. A louder, needier moan trembled from Hoseok’s lips, and their kiss deepened, quickly and sensually as Hoseok’s body writhes in arousal. Whimpering as Minhyuk’s tongue rubs against the roof of his mouth, Hoseok arches his body closer to Minhyuk’s, eyes widening as he feels his slick dripping from between his thighs. His heat was already here, and now hitting him full force. He needed so much more than Minhyuk’s lips against him, and deepened the kiss, wantonly moaning as Minhyuk’s tongue is now deep inside his mouth.

Understanding the urgency that always came with Hoseok’s heat, Minhyuk moves his mouth from Hoseok’s lips to his neck, sucking in the skin gently but with enough pressure to make Hoseok groan beneath him. Craving more, Minhyuk trails his hand down Hoseok’s body, grasping his pleasantly stiff cock with one hand and pumping it quickly. Overwhelmed by the two sensations, Hoseok moans brokenly, his thighs spreading and letting more of his love juice trickle down his legs. Spotting the stream, Minhyuk moves his hand down to catch some of the sticky liquid, swiping it with two fingers and then bringing the appendages to his lips. Sucking in the sweet clear taint, Minhyuk smiles down at his boyfriend, slipping them out of his mouth with a resounding pop.

“Should we take this to the bedroom?” he asked, but they both already knew the answer. There was no way Hoseok could possibly refuse the offer, and thus the two started making their way to their shared bedroom, Hoseok’s love juices slowly trickling down his legs in the process. Now in the bedroom, Hoseok sits down on the edge of the bed, thighs spread and cheeks red. Licking his lips at the delicious sight, Minhyuk gets down on his knees at the foot of the bed, tugging down the waistband of Hoseok’s shorts. Seeing what Minhyuk was trying to do, Hoseok embarrassedly helps him to remove his shorts, leaving him completely bare from the waist-down and spread eagle on the bed.

“So perfect,” Minhyuk breathlessly compliments. No matter how many times he’d seen Hoseok so wet and needy like this, it never got any less sexy, and he wrapped one hand around the base of Hoseok’s cock, his lips wrapping around the weeping head. Throwing his head back in pleasure at the intense feeling, Hoseok’s thighs spread further, his eyes rolling back as Minhyuk sucks him powerfully into his mouth. His cock was so sensitive and starved for pleasure, and here Minhyuk was, blowing him without holding anything back. It was incredible, but Hoseok knew he wouldn’t be able to last for long like this- it was exactly what his body needed.

“Minhyuk- wait-” Hoseok choked out, hips trembling as Minhyuk deep-throats him again, sucking his cock from base to tip over and over. Not missing a beat, Minhyuk removes his mouth, eyes staring up into Hoseok’s face hungrily.

“You need this right now, don’t you? Just surrender yourself to the pleasure, hyung,” Minhyuk said, his words lewd and ringing loud in Hoseok’s ears. He _did_ need this- whenever his heat started, he was practically insatiable, and here Minhyuk was: offering to satiate his desires. Letting his mind get overcome with pleasure, Hoseok orgasms for the first time that night, shooting his thick, hot cum down Minhyuk’s throat with a long, desperate moan. Barely having enough time to recover, Minhyuk is already pushing him down onto the bed and pushing up his knees, exposing his dripping wet hole.

“W-What are you doing?” Hoseok asked through panting breaths, barely able to focus his vision long enough to watch Minhyuk, his mind still foggy from orgasm. Minhyuk unzipped his pants with one hand, the other still holding up one of Hoseok’s legs.

“You’re never satisfied this easily, baby. You need to cum at least once more to subside your heat, right?” Minhyuk rhetorically asked with a slightly cocky smirk, already knowing the answer. Hoseok swallowed nervously, his eyes darting around shyly as Minhyuk pressed the tip of his dick against Hoseok’s aching entrance.

“You’re right,” Hoseok acknowledged, unable to deny it when he was already getting hard again and when his hole was clenching around nothing- desperate for penetration. Minhyuk smiled, nodding his head as he ran a hand through Hoseok’s hair affectionately.

“Such a good boy- so honest,” Minhyuk complimented, inserting himself slow and steady, his mouth falling in a hot gasp as he pushes his cock deeper inside Hoseok. Head falling back against the mattress, Hoseok groans deeply, biting his lip and rocking his hips back against Minhyuk’s cock- craving more stimulation desperately. His heat was taking over his mind, feeling his brain with lewd thoughts and cravings. He needed cock, he needed a knot filling him up so bad he was starting to lose it.

“Please,” Hoseok begged, tightening his legs around Minhyuk’s waist, his eyes dark with desire. Minhyuk’s eyes widened, and he obliged the vague request, fucking his boyfriend harder and faster in hopes that it would satisfy him just as he wanted. “Kiss me,” Hoseok added in a trembling voice, surprising Minhyuk. He’d assumed that his needy boyfriend just wanted it harder, but he really just wanted a kiss?

“So precious,” Minhyuk mutters in a loving tone, lowering his face to press their lips together, quickly deepening the kiss and rubbing his tongue along the roof of Hoseok’s mouth- just like he liked it best. Moaning into the kiss, Hoseok’s cock twitches, and he screams, parting their mouths and groaning loud as he cums for the second time that night, cum flying everywhere. The pure bliss on his face was intoxicating, and Minhyuk wanted to see more of it. Not stopping for a second, Minhyuk increases his pace, pounding Hoseok hard and fast as he fucks him through his orgasm.

“M-Min-h-hyuk!” Hoseok brokenly screamed, his eyes rolling back and body on fire from the intense over-stimulation. He could barely move, his fingers clenching the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white, eyes unseeing and sweat dripping down his body. To be fucked this hard when he was still sensitive and aching from his last orgasm was damn near cruel, but he wanted it so bad he was tearing up, his hole dripping with his slick and thighs trembling.

“Does my baby want to cum again?” Minhyuk asked, his forehead now shining with sweat, hips pounding into Hoseok’s so hard there was an audible slapping sound echoing in the air. Hoseok moaned desperately, his cock springing back to life and chest wracked with heavy pants.

“Yes!” Hoseok cried out, blinking away tears and making eye contact with Minhyuk, his lips pink and shiny from their kiss. Minhyuk smiled, leaning closer to Hoseok and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. Doing exactly what his partner wanted, Minhyuk increases his pace, his cock sliding in and out of Hoseok with quick, unrestrained thrusts. He wanted to watch Hoseok come undone below him, wanted to watch his face when he came for the eleventh time, wanted to see him beg to lose his mind in pleasure. It was addictive, and honestly, Minhyuk loved when Hoseok had his heat. He got to make his boyfriend feel good so much more freely.

Sliding his cock in and out, Minhyuk groans as he feels a small squirt of Hoseok’s love juice splash against his thigh, bringing a content smile to Minhyuk’s lips. He could tell Hoseok was already getting close again, and he wanted his cum- he wanted to watch it explode from his cock uncontrollably, wanted to watch the pleasure overcome his lover for the third time that night. With that fueling him, Minhyuk wraps a hand around Hoseok’s cock, pumping him quick and fast.

Eyes popping open, Hoseok slips out a conflicted, desperate moan, his thighs trembling and hole constantly tightening around Minhyuk’s cock. He was so close now, so painfully close to cumming it was making him lose his mind. When Minhyuk starts to grind his thumb against Hoseok’s slit, he finally breaks, his cum shooting out in hard, fast bands as he orgasms. Again. At the beautiful sight, Minhyuk also cums, removing his hand from Hoseok’s cock and instead grasping the mattress for stability as his knot expands inside Hoseok. Cum shoots out of him rapidly, and he groans, addicted to the feeling of cumming inside Hoseok. After several long seconds of cumming, Minhyuk finally is able to move his head enough to look into Hoseok’s eyes.

“Do you want to keep going?” Minhyuk asked through panting breaths, his knot wedged inside his boyfriend and lips parted in breathless gasps. Hoseok swallowed dryly, blinking vision back into his eyes and staring up at his boyfriend tiredly.

“I-I think I’m good for now, but thank you,” Hoseok replied, his lips turning up into a grateful smile as he admired how good Minhyuk was to him. He was willing to fuck him into oblivion so many times in one day, until he was completely spent. It was so sweet of him, and Hoseok was so glad to have an understanding alpha like Minhyuk as his partner. He didn’t know what he’d do without him. 

“Oh, and thanks again for earlier,” Hoseok said, suddenly reminded of their date earlier that afternoon and how Minhyuk protected him. Minhyuk smiled, his fingers gently caressing the side of Hoseok’s face as he replied, his expression full of love and adoration. 

“Of course, baby. I’d do it again anytime,” he said, his tone resolute and firm. Hoseok smiled, his cheeks dusted a pale pink. “And let me know when you need me to help you cum again, I’m ready anytime,” he added, pressing his lips against the top of Hoseok’s forehead, his cock twitching inside Hoseok, sloshing around the cum currently trapped inside him. At the feeling, Hoseok whimpers lowly, his cheeks flooding with color and cock twitching back to life.

“Um… I think I’m ready now~” <3


End file.
